


Candle Wax

by giselleslash



Series: Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in a series of word/song prompts given to me by my Livejournal friends' list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle Wax

Gwaine wished he could see what Morgana was doing behind him but he couldn’t twist his body enough to take a look. He could hear her moving things around and then, suddenly, she was in front of him.

“You’re strangely loyal to a man to whom you owe nothing,” she mused as she stepped closer to him. “You hardly seem the type.”

“You don’t know my type.”

She laughed at that, the sound harsh. “Oh, I very much doubt that. There isn’t much to you to know. Terribly simple, aren’t you?”

Gwaine said nothing, willing himself not to rise to her bait.

“Arthur has always garnered loyalty, though he doesn’t deserve it. It’s one of the things I’ve always hated about him, the way he draws people to him.” She started to circle him, her hand at his waist, her nails dragging along his bare skin. “I was caught in his web once too.”

“I’m not caught in anyone’s web,” he said, his voice strained from the pain shooting through his arms and shoulders. He had no idea how long he’d been there, how long she’d had him strung up. He’d been unconscious for part of it, small mercy though it was.

“And yet here you are, defending him to your last breath.” Again she was behind him, back at the table. When she appeared again she held a candle in her hand. A whispered word and the candle flared to life. “And there will be a last breath, I’ll make sure of that.”

For some reason Gwaine said to her, “It’s not Arthur who holds my loyalty.”

“It’s not? How intriguing.” She held the candle up to his face and he blinked at the brightness of the light. “Who is this paragon that has captured your blackened little heart? Please don’t tell me it’s that insipid little Guinevere.”

Gwaine merely stared at her, unwilling to answer. She studied him with an intensity that made his skin crawl and the look that crossed her face once she’d landed on her answer was truly frightening to witness.

“Ah, I see,” she said, her fingers cold on his chest. “It must be Merlin then, he’s the only one even more blindingly loyal to Arthur than Guinevere. He’s like a puppy that one, all eyes and ears and gangly limbs. Very deceptive.”

Morgana’s lips were suddenly on his jaw and he gasped in shocked pain when a splash of searing heat hit his chest. Morgana tipped the candle back up as she asked him;

“Did you know he killed me?”

The question was terrifying in its casualness. Morgana tipped the candle again and a rivulet of hot wax ran down Gwaine’s stomach.

“As you can see, it didn’t take,” she said, a small smile crossing her lips. “Horribly incompetent, as always. I often wondered why Arthur kept him around, but I suppose he must be _gifted_ in other areas.”

Morgana’s mouth on was on his before he could curse her. He knew he should pull his head back but her fingers were tangled in his hair, to the point of pain, and he found himself wanting her anyway. There was a terrible beauty to her that made him desire things he knew he shouldn’t.

When she was done she tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth before letting him go, every move a point to assert her dominance.

“Your loyalty is misplaced,” she said. “Merlin will only ever belong to Arthur.”

“Some people serve even though they’ll receive nothing in return.”

Morgana laughed again, it was cruel and mocking, but it made Gwaine’s cock respond.

“Such selflessness, you truly are a knight.” Morgana loosened his belt and slid her hand around his cock, knowing exactly what she did to him. “It’ll make breaking you so very pleasurable.”


End file.
